


I Licked It, So It's Mine

by klepto_maniac0



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, lunchtime antics, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klepto_maniac0/pseuds/klepto_maniac0
Summary: (holy dang, I can write something for ff8 that's not a pairing fic :P)Zell finally gets a hot dog! Or so he thinks...





	I Licked It, So It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).



Balamb Garden students were investments, and as such, were fed the best, most nutritious food... That didn't necessarily taste particularly good. Now there was enough healthy sustenance for every student to get as much of as they wanted, so no one in Balamb Garden starved, but everybody was hungry for something tastier than beans and rice. Thus the Grade Point system was implemented. Students who worked hard and did well could exchange some of their grade points for access to more delicious foods, such as pizza, pasta, and hot dogs. The hot dogs came up the most frequently in the GP menu, but were nevertheless highly anticipated, and by no other person more than Zell Dincht. Therefore, it was with great dismay and towering rage when he finally got his hands on a long-desired hot dog only to have it snatched out of his hands by one _annoying as hell_ member of the Disciplinary Committee. 

A flicker of white leather in his peripheral vision was all the warning Zell got to signal that his prize was in danger. Instinct made him immediately lunge for the hot dog mouthfirst, but Seifer grabbed the foil-wrapped treat before Zell could do anything other than taste aluminum. At once Zell whirled about in a rage.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Nope," said Seifer, smirking down at him. _Asshooooole!!!_  

"I licked that, you know!" Zell pointed at the treat immediately, specifically at the glistening coat of saliva still on it.

"Technically, you only licked the wrapper," said Seifer, eyeing the slime and giving the hot dog a light shake to dislodge the fluid. "So nope, not yours."

"It's still MINE," insisted Zell, both voice and body vibrating with barely restrained fury as he glared up at the taller boy. He made a swipe for it, but Seifer grinned as he mockingly held the hot dog at arm's length over his head, far too high for the martial artist to retrieve unless he climbed Seifer like a tree. And with Fujin and Raijin flanking Seifer with amused looks on their faces, this was not a likely outcome.

"Calm down, Dincht. You'll have to deepthroat your lunch another day."

"I PAID for that!" Zell raged, jumping up and down. "Give it back NOW!"

"Not a chance; this belongs to the Garden because your account is negative," said Seifer, making Zell produce a noise that was equal parts whine and snarl. "Oh, what? Did someone not score high enough on his latest test? Too bad. Guess you'll have to enjoy a delicious, just-cooked hot dog another day."

Zell seethed, the pressure building up inside him like steam in a cooker. He _knew_ he had the points; they were saved up from several different tests and grades, but he  _had_ them, and it wasn't his fault that freaking Seifer was too lazy to actually check the totals before taking his food! No, he only checked the latest test--if he checked at all! No doubt he just wanted to make Zell miserable as always, or... NO. NOOO.  **Seifer was trying to steal his hot dog.** He didn't have the points himself, so he was going to steal Zell's treat instead! THAT WAS IT!

Zell's eye twitched. That was the only warning the Disciplinary Committee got before Zell tackled Seifer with a shriek of rage, the likes of which would not be heard again until Zell was on the battlefield and fighting for his life. He struck the taller boy with so much force that he not only knocked him down, but several feet away from Fujin and Raijin, and thanks to Seifer's coat and the cafeteria's freshly waxed floors, several feet further than that.

"OW! You little bast-" Seifer yelped, struggling to kick the furious boy off him. He was not successful, particularly when he tried to push Zell away by putting his hand over the shorter boy's face. At once, Zell's hungry jaws snapped like a trap, making Seifer bellow in pain as blunt teeth closed around his hand. "AUGH! YOU BIT ME!"

Zell didn't hear him. Zell was too busy clawing his way over Seifer's chest. He snatched the foil-wrapped hot dog from Seifer's hand and ripped the wrapping off with such intensity that it flew in several pieces into the air. And before everyone in the entire cafeteria, which were now on their feet with whoops of encouragement and chants of "fight/fight/fight", Zell crammed the entire hot dog in his mouth. He did not chew. But everyone saw him swallow.

"...I was JOKING," Seifer said in awe, staring up at the pugnaciously satisfied martial artist still sitting on his chest.

"I wasn't," said Zell, folding his arms and glaring at Seifer down the length of his short nose. "I told you: I licked it. So it's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I'd like to think that Seifer was a responsible member of the Disciplinary Committee at most times, with principles and stuff when it came to important things, I also have no doubt in my mind that there would be certain abuses of his position if he thought it was insignificant or funny enough. Tormenting Zell over food would qualify as both. 
> 
> Fleshed out from a Discord prompt, now it flows better.


End file.
